


The Four of Us

by BiasRekt23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Pregnancy, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiasRekt23/pseuds/BiasRekt23
Summary: Sequel to “But When I’m With Him”Things hadn’t even begun to go back to normal when the completely unexpected and unwanted has arrived. A baby is supposed to bring two people together, but chances are it’s only going to tear everyone apart in this case. That is, if they find out the truth.





	1. I’m Positive

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been an incredibly long time since I’ve written something, and with BWIWH being the only one I’ve ever completed, I was inspired to continue this saga with more triangles, secrets, and drama at every corner. I will be updating as I write, so bear with me!

I scrunch the pink fuzzy rug between my toes. The bathroom floor is cold and my tailbone is starting to ache from sitting on it for so long. It's only been five min- oh. It's been thirty. The little number clock on the wall ticks away mindlessly, even though it's felt like time has completely stopped in my little apartment bathroom. The only thing that hasn't gone away is the little plus sign on the stick in my hands. Maybe if I keep staring at it, a line will disappear. And maybe it will disappear on the other plus sign sitting on the floor beside me.  
The calendar said it's been five weeks. A week had passed, and I wasn't worried. It had been a hell of a month and the stress that comes with getting dumped by two different people (only to get back with one) and all the drama included, my body was clearly invested other things and must've forgotten. Two weeks had passed, and the uneasiness crept in. It isn't possible. Three weeks and I began the stages of grief: denial. The test told me that I can’t deny it anymore. What isn't possible is that it could be Mark's. We just barely got back together, it wouldn't make sense if I was already late. Which means the last morning with Jinyoung... 

No. 

Sorry, this isn't how things are supposed to be. I'm supposed to be living my life happily with Mark, and trying my hardest to be involved as little as possible with Jinyoung until feelings fade and we can all be one big, happy family again. Why the fuck does this little stick think it can tell me that now I'm now going to be the most intimately involved in the biggest disaster? It's not.  
I scour every little detail in my memory of Jinyoung, before all hell broke loose. The covers thrown off the bed, the porcelain skin shining in the morning sunlight, the kissing, the touching, the eagerness, the condom... there was no condom. 

Fuck.

I need to figure how to make it only Mark's, which means to lie. God, I'm already breaking the biggest promise I made to him. But it's the only way. I must keep the peace.

I stare and stare at the pregnancy test until my vision blurs. Mark doesn't get back from schedules for a week. I can easily hold out until then, maybe even longer to allow enough time for legitimacy. I could make it work if I wait even two more weeks to tell him. But what is he going to say? We haven't even talked about marriage, let alone a family. Will he even be a good dad? I guess time will tell, because this is absolutely happening. I pick myself up off the floor and throw one test in the trash, while tucking the other away in the cabinet to hide until it's time to tell Mark that he's going to be a father... to someone else's kid.

***

"Hey, babygirl. How are you doing?" Mark settles into his bed, darkness surrounding him. The only light is his phone screen that illuminates his face. I prop my phone up against a pillow in my own bed. "I'm doing okay. I haven't been feeling super well for the past few days." He pouts on my screen. "You're not looking too good, is everything okay?" I take a deep breath and nod my head nonchalantly. "I'm sure it's just a stomach bug or something." The nausea somehow takes that as its cue. "Oh shit--hold on." I throw my blankets over the phone to escape the bed and barely make it across the hall to the toilet. Fuck this. Fuck everything. I make my way back to bed and settle back down. "Shit, babe. Are you sure you're okay?" I nod again, "I swear I'm fine. It has to be a stomach bug."  
"If you say so..." He looks unsure, but I don't react to his expression. I clear my throat. "How was your fan meet today?" He shrugs. "It was fun. My fans gave me some cute dolls and bracelets."  
"That's nice. I'm glad you had a good time."  
"Yeah, they're always fun. But I'd much rather be with you." He winks and catches me off guard. I blush and smile. "Stop it."  
"What? Can't I flirt with my own girlfriend?" He pauses for a few minutes. "That kind of felt weird. I'm still not used to calling you that." I smirk. "Well, that's what I am." He laughs, "I wonder what it's gonna feel like to call you my wife." My stomach flutters... or maybe it's my uterus. I don't even know at this point. "Your wife, huh?" He leans back into his pillow and rests a hand behind his head. "Okay, baby mama!" My smile must've disappeared because he immediately follows it with "too soon?" I quickly shake my head and force a smile. "You're a dork."  
"It would be cool, though, right? A little person running around, half of you and half of me. I like that idea." Oh you have no idea. "Be careful what you wish for." I tease and he responds with a wink. "Don't tempt me." This is too much. "Alright, well I would love stay here and talk future plans with you but I think I should get some sleep." I fake a yawn. Turns out fake ones are contagious, too, because Mark immediately yawns after me. "God dammit, don't do that to me." I laugh, "Sorry."  
"But okay, I really need to sleep to for tomorrow's fansign. I'll text you as soon as I wake up, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He puckers his lips and sends a kiss through the screen, and I do the same. The phone beeps and his face disappears. Was that fate? Can he tell? Does he know? I'm already over this. But my body is tired, and whatever is floating around inside me is tired too. Time to lay in bed and wish my life away until the sun comes up.


	2. Breaking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coronavirus = KPOP MANIA! Maybe I'll actually get this whole thing pumped out while I'm stuck inside my house for the next month.

"Yep there's definitely a baby in there." The nurse swishes around her ultrasound device on the bottom of my stomach. The gel is cold and gross and I just keep thinking about how I'm going to have to deal with that feeling until I can shower and scour my skin clean. I can't make out exactly what I'm seeing on the screen, even when she points out the white little blob in the center of the large black hole. "How far along am I?" My entire future hinges on the answer to this question. "Well..." She looks intently at the screen. "According to the size and extremity development, it could be between six and seven weeks. I'm going to lean toward six weeks... see its tail is still pretty large compared to what we normally see at seven weeks."  _Six weeks... Nickhun's party._ I guess my processing face looks really upset because the nurse asks me if I'm okay. I flip my facial expression like a switch. "Oh, yes I'm okay. It could still be at seven weeks, though, right? Maybe just a little small?" 

"It could be... was that the last..." Her voices phases out as my thought process takes over. This could actually work? This could actually be Mark's baby? "What? I'm sorry, I'm just... processing." The nurse smiles sympathetically. "That's okay. I asked if that was the last time you had intercourse." 

"Oh. Yes. Yeah, it was." Her expression didn't change, but I could sense her eyebrows raising at me internally. "This is a sensitive question, but I have to ask in case you need resources. Is dad in the picture?" Without hesitation, I fake a more genuine looking smile. "Yes he is."  _They both are._  She nods in acceptance. "And you have a safe place? You're not being harmed or anything?" I nod, maybe a little too aggressively. "Oh yes. Absolutely, he will be so...excited." A smile formed on the corner of her lips. "Well alright. Everything looks pretty normal to me. I think we can clear this gel off and schedule your next appointment in about a month to check up on you and see if we can tell the gender. Does that sound good?" 

"Yes, that sounds good. Thank you." She flips the ultrasound machine off and hands me a few paper towels. "Let me know if your morning sickness gets any worse. The first trimester can be really tough, but you seem to be handling it pretty well." I take is a compliment on my acting skills and smile. "Thanks again." 

***

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I sob into the phone while sitting in my car an hour later, still in the doctor office's parking lot. "Well... it's a tough situation you're in. I get it." My mom's voice is a mixture of sympathy and judgement. "I'm not going to say what you did is okay, but I also want you to know that mistakes happen and even though you have to figure out how to handle this, you're not going to be alone. I'm here to support you, and I will act accordingly with whatever decision you make." 

"Thanks, mom. I'm just trying not to feel awful about the situation because this is really exciting. I just wish it didn't happen like this." 

"I wish that, too. But like I said, you will not be alone in any of this. Do you know how Mark will react?" His voice calling me "baby mama" flash through my thoughts. For some reason, it calms me. "He's going to be shocked, obviously. But I think he will accept it. He brought up the topic of getting married and starting a family already."

"Already? Wow that boy moves fast. But I guess that's what you need at this moment." We both force laughter to lighten the mood. "Yeah, true." I look down at my still-flat stomach. There's only so much time before it'll be obvious. I have to tell him soon. I sigh. "He gets back from Thailand in a week, I'll tell him then." 

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be here if you need me. Just call me, and I'll even take time to fly out there if you REALLY need me."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

***

The next week feels oddly like swimming through a pool full of lychee jelly. And what was waiting for me at the end? Nausea. Lots and lots of nausea. 

Mark's almost home. His plane just landed. I can't think about it too much, because I might throw up again. I think this kid has it out for me, but it serves me right, doesn't it? I deserve this. All of it. I've spent the past week playing the conversation over and over in my head.  _I'm going to tell him, and he could respond with option 1) Pure joy and excitement, which will probably make me feel bad. Option 2) Shock and uncertainty, which will probably also make me feel bad. Or option 3) Rejection and break up with me, which will also make me feel bad._

Okay, so now that I've accepted that I'm probably going to feel bad no matter what happens, I have to tell him. It's not like hiding it until it's obvious will make things better, then they'll all know something's up. Oh shit. The rest of them. What are they going to say? What is Jinyoung going to say? 

There goes the vomit. Just let me die instead. No, I can't do that. I'm a mom now. I can't think about myself, that's like sacriligious or something. Okay, just be cool. If you act cool, he won't suspect a single thing. Just hope and pray that he doesn't do the math and we'll be fine. Eight weeks. Eight weeks. Eight weeks. The nurse said it. We're eight weeks now. 

I jump at the phone ringing. It's Mark. "Hey, I am officially in the car. What are you up to?" 

"Oh, you know. Barely waiting to see your face." I can feel him smiling through the phone. "God, I can't wait either. Longest three weeks ever."   
"I know... Are you coming here or should I go to you?" 

"I'll come to you. Love the boys, but I need some space. You know, just the two of us." 

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you in a little bit." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

I don't know how I managed to keep myself together between the phone call and the knock on my apartment door. I barely open it before Mark lunges toward me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a tight hug. His scent overwhelms me and the next thing I know, tears are slipping out of my eyes and dripping onto his shirt. "I missed you--are you crying? Babe..." He wipes my face with the tip of his thumb. I shakily inhale. "I-I just missed you." He smiles lovingly. "I missed you too, so much. But I'm here now. Come on." He leads me by the hand to the couch and stretches out, patting his chest as a signal for me to lay on top of him. I oblige. His body warmth soothes my nerves. "We have to stay like this for the next three weeks, to make up for lost time." I laugh at his remark. "Can I at least get up to pee sometimes?" 

"Only if I can follow you." 

"Yeah, no." 

"Then too bad." Everything feels better. I think I can tell him now. "Hey... I have something to tell you." I burrow my nose into his neck and feel the vibration of his vocal chords. "Mmm?"

I pause for a few seconds, trying to remember the script that I spent two weeks practicing. Under the pressure and panic, I seemed to have deleted the file from my brain. Fantastic. Guess I'm winging it. 

"Do you remember... the uh... fun we had that one time?" 

"Yes I know exactly what you're talking about." His monotonous voice adds a lighthearted vibe to his sarcasm. 

"I mean the time before we went to the grocery store together. You know, when we ran into JB..." I purposefully leave out Jinyoung. Too sensitive right now. 

"Oh. Of course I remember that. What about it? Wanna do it again?" He shifts his weight underneath me. I laugh. "No. I mean yes, of course I want to do it again. But that's not what I meant." 

"Nice save..." I raised my head to look at his smirk and I smirk back. "Are you listening to me?" 

"Yes, yes," he pushes my head back down into his neck, "continue." 

"I found something. A little reminder of that day." 

"A reminder? Like a souvenir?" 

"Yeah, a souvenir." He shifts again. "Did I accidentally leave my underwear here or something?" I laugh.  _I wish._ "No." 

"God, you're killing me. Tell me what it is!" 

"I'll go get it." I lift myself off of his warm body. "Wait here." He sits up behind me as I casually walk into the bathroom. I'm shocked at how smooth my body is operating right now, considering I'm shaking violently on the inside. I open the cabinet and pull out the positive pregnancy test. One more deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I slowly walk back out to the living room, where he's waiting, sitting on the very edge of the couch. I sit down next to him and hand him the test. "What is this?" He looks confused, flipping it over in his hand once, twice. "Wait.... this is a pregnancy test?" I nod without a word. He points to the plus sign on the little screen. "Does this mean you're pregnant?" I nod again, refusing to make any expression until I see his reaction. He pauses for another few seconds. "No way--you're pregnant?" I nod again. "Yes, I am pregnant." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I went to the doctor and got an ultrasound. Actually, I have it." I rush to my bedroom and swipe the photos off of my bedside table. I sit down next to him again and give him the photos. He holds it inches away from his face. "Wait we used a condom...are you SURE?"

"Oh-there must've been a hole in it or something." I stutter. A minute passes by, he continues to ask if I'm sure. "Jesus Christ just tell me what you think already." My anxiety takes over my mouth. A smile flashes onto his face. "Holy shit. I-I'm going to be dad. Oh my god." 

"Yeah, you're going to be a dad." 

"This is amazing. Holy shit." He wraps his arms around my shoulders and squeezes me tighter than he did when he got here. "I can't believe this. We're going to be a family. Oh my god. We-we have to get ready. We should buy a house, and decide between cloth diapers or disposable diapers, and I can teach them how to rap and break dance and-"

"Okay, okay, slow down!" I laugh and cover his mouth with my fingers. My body's still shaking, but with relief now. Well, a mixture of relief and guilt. "How much time do we have? Like how far along are you?" My grin settles into a soft smile. "Eight weeks. I'm due in April." 

"Wow... I'm... I'm shocked. Holy shit." He stares harder at the ultrasound. "Wait, when can we find out the gender?" 

"I have an appointment next month to find out." 

"Can I come with you?" His question takes me by surprise for some reason. "Uh-yeah. Of course you can." He grins and hugs me again. "We're going to be such good parents. I'm so happy." His voice falters. He releases me just to put a hand on my stomach. "Hello... hello in there. It's daddy. I'm going to take care of you, okay? You're such a lucky kid, you have the prettiest mom in the world." Tears well up in my eyes again. "God dammit, Mark." 

"I'm sorry, I'm just so-I'm just so happy." He smiles at me with tears glistening in his eyes. "I love you so much." He kisses me once, twice, three times. He looks back at me just to kiss me again. "Wow we're going to have a baby." 

"Yeah, we're going to have a baby." 


	3. Uncles

The door slowly creaks open and Mark sneakily pulls me into the house. He whispers, "They're all in the kitchen. I've been trying to keep them distracted, but I swear to god this has been the hardest secret I've ever had to keep." I giggle softly. "You're such a strong man." 

"Is that you?!" Bambam's voice excitedly calls from the kitchen. "Hey boys." I brush past Mark and step into the kitchen. A lump in my throat forms at the sight of Jinyoung sitting at the table, his head buried into a book. He doesn't even bother to look at me. _Great, okay. This will be fine._

"Here, I saved you a seat." Jackson spins around the empty bar stool next to him. He, Bambam, and Yugyeom are sitting along the counter top bar. JB is casually leaning against the wall, and Youngjae is sitting across the table from Jinyoung. Mark makes his way over to stand next to me. "Okay guys, we have something that we want to tell you." He places both hands on my shoulders and squeezes. 

"You guys are going to be uncles soon." 

Youngjae's facial expression turns from oblivious to confused. "Wait, what?" 

"Wait are you telling me-" Bambam can't even finish his sentence before Jackson interrupts him. "You guys are getting a dog?" 

Mark took a deep breath in. "Uh no. We-wait, we should get a dog." He leans into me a little more. I scrunch my eyebrows. "Seriously? You want a dog right now?" Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Jinyoung's eyes peeking at me from behind his book. Now I really wish we were just getting a dog. "You could name it Coco! I've always wanted a dog named Coco." Youngjae grins from ear to ear.

"Guys, we're not getting a dog. It's better." 

"Oh shit..." Bambam raises his eyebrows. "Do they even allow chickens in the city?" I whip my head to face Bambam. "I'm sorry, what? Chickens?"

"Yeah, Mark said this one time he wanted a chicken..."

"Dude. It was like 3am and I was drunk." Mark's voice is tinged with laughter. "Seriously, you all suck at this. We're having a baby." 

Jackson whips his head around. "A baby? A whole baby?" 

Mark rolls his eyes. "No, a half baby. Jesus Christ, yes a whole baby." I'm looking at Mark but my attention is completely on Jinyoung in my peripheral. He's starting to lower his book onto the table, like the ball at a New Year party in slow motion. I'm just waiting for it to hit the table, then it's panic mode. Screaming, jumping, maybe a fight will break out--just without the party hats and confetti. 

All of a sudden I'm smothered by four boys grasping me in a tight group hug. "We're going to be uncles!" I feel safe. This is a happy place. Then my happy place is interrupted by a loud clap. Again. The sea of boys parts and the first thing I see is the book on the table. Then Jinyoung's hands parted.  _Clap. Clap. Clap._  The room grows intensely silent. Jinyoung smirks. "Congratu-fucking-lations." 

"Jinyoung..." Mark's voice falters. Jinyoung sits forward. "No, really. I'm happy for you guys." He's making direct eye contact with me now. "Just one question though. Are you sure it's Mark's? You haven't been cheating on him while we were gone, right?" 

"Hyung..." Youngjae's voice trails off. "Careful." JB warns, his lips forming a thin line as he intensely stares at Jinyoung. Jinyoung raises his hands in the air innocently. "I'm just making sure that it's all clear, you know, given her past. You can't be too careful. It would be really awkward if the kid comes out looking like... well, me." 

"That's enough." JB bites. Mark has become completely still and silent. I'm frozen. I have nothing to say. I don't  _want_  to say anything--for multiple reasons. Crying and telling the truth are two of those reasons. My gaze sinks to the floor, every person in the room becomes a trigger. I can sense Jinyoung's smile across the room. You know, the kind of smile where you're so angry that you're on the borderline of laughing like a maniac. Then you punch or throw something, or set something on fire. I hear Jinyoung swipe his book off the table. "Aish!" He throws his chair back, startling the rest of us, and storms out of the room and up the stairs. 

"Fuck..." Mark's voice makes an appearance all of a sudden. It's low and quiet, and dripping with tension. I force myself to look up at his face. "Babe, I-"

"No, you're fine. I know." The tone in his voice doesn't convince me. I want to protect him. I want to protect everyone in the room, but I can't create any string of words that could possibly save the situation. So I sit here, in my own horror and humiliation. JB breaks the terribly awkward silence. "I'll go talk to him..." He turns on his heels and leaves the room, his footsteps can be heard on the stairs. In one swift movement, Mark grabs a magazine off the edge of the bar and hurls it at the floor. Before anyone can say a word, he walks out of the kitchen. I can hear his bedroom door slam in the hallway. "Noona, I'm... sorry." Yugyeom quietly offers from his chair. I respond with a half-hearted smile. "Don't be sorry. I was expecting the worst." 

"Well I wouldn't call that the worst, but that definitely sucked." Bambam raised his eyebrows and huffed. "Are you okay?" Jackson gently places a hand on my shoulder. I nod my head. "It can only get better from here, right?" The boys shrug and nod. We all know that isn't the case at all. In fact, things could actually get a lot worse from here. Nobody wants to say it, though. "I'm gonna go check on Mark." I force myself off the chair and start making my way to his room across the hall. 

I slowly open the door and peek my head in. He's sitting on the edge of his bed with his head buried in his hands. I sneak all the way inside and quietly close the door behind me. I glide over to his bed and crawl in, laying down and patting the space next to me. "Come here." He looks up toward the door. "It-" He hesitates before looking directly at me with tear-crusted, swollen eyes, "It really is mine, right? Like you're not fucking with me?" My heart drops into my stomach. I'm sure he can see the hesitation on my face. I force myself to take a deep breath. "I made sure, Mark. I made the nurse swear..." _To lie._  My voice is shaking, but given the traumatic event I just went through, it's the least of my concerns. 

He looks back at the door and swiftly wipes a tear hanging from the tip of his nose. "Okay. Okay, I believe you." He crawls toward me and buries his face into my chest. I grip him tight and run my fingers through his hair. I whisper into the crown of his head, "Nobody is going to take us away from you."

We spend a countless amount of time lying like that. At some point, I hear footsteps above us. They sound exactly like my heart that's starting to pound again. They disappear and my pulse slows, just to spike when someone knocks on the door. Mark quickly sits up and aggressively rubs his face with his sleeve. "Yeah?" The door opens slightly and JB stands halfway in the door. "Hey, uhm... everything is good." 

"Oh.... You really didn't have to do that." 

"I'm the leader. I had to do something."

"Well... thank you." JB nods in acknowledgement to Mark's words and backs out, closing the door. 

Mark's body collapses back onto the bed. I sigh heavily. "I should probably get home." 

"Are you sure?" Mark asks as I slowly heave myself into a sitting position. "Yeah, this has been... exhausting."  
"Can I come with? I don't really want to stay here." 

"Yeah, I would like that." He stands up and grabs an empty backpack hanging on the doorknob of his closet. He opens a few drawers and throws a few pieces of clothes in there before disappearing into the bathroom. He soon emerges and slings the backpack over his shoulder. "Ready?" 

"Yeah." We make our way to the front door.

The younger boys are watching TV in the living room. "Are you leaving?" Bambam asks as we put on our shoes. "Yeah." I answer, leaning against the wall and fidgeting with my heel. "Wait, can I talk to you first?" Jinyoung's voice calls from the top of the stairs. I freeze in my tracks and look up, making direct eye contact with him. "Us?"

"No, just you. Please." I look at Mark, silently asking for permission. Mark sucks in his cheeks before answering. "Yeah, I'll wait in the car." 

"I'll just be a few minutes. I promise." I hand him the keys and slide my shoes back off. I feel like I'm walking toward my own death. With every step comes a tighter chest. I'm nearly at the top when Jinyoung turns and leads me into his room down the hall. I can feel my heart in my throat. We're just standing there, in his room, nothing being said. He's not even looking at me. He finally breaks the unbearable silence. "I just want to say that I'm... sorry. First." He pauses, trying to find his words. "I don't want this to be uncomfortable, for any of us. I was just--upset, obviously. But I really, uh... want the best. For you, and Mark." 

"...Thank you." 

"Yeah... That's it." I know that isn't it. He wouldn't have dragged me all the way up here if that was it. I don't want to push it, though. I turn back toward the door and take two steps. "It's--it's not mine? Right? You're sure?" I stop. My shoulders sink a little bit as I turn back around. His facial expression is twisted and laced with--I don't even know. Anguish? Desperation? Hope? I can't look at him anymore, so I look at his feet. "Jinyoung..." 

"I know I shouldn't ask. But... for my sake. And I'll accept whatever you say, no questions asked. I just... I have to know." 

"I-" I want to tell him the truth. He deserves that. He also deserves the world, but I can't afford that either. "I can't be 100% sure." _What the fuck was that?_ Jinyoung's eyes grow twice in size and his jaw slightly drops. Before he can say anything, I jump to an excuse. "But they told me that it's closest to Mark. I-I'm sorry, Jinyoung. It has to be Mark's."  _It has to be._  He closes his mouth. After a few moments, nods his head. "Okay. You can go." I nod solemnly and make my way back downstairs, to the door. 

 

"What did he want?" Mark asks before I even shut the car door. He seems like an anxious mess. I lean toward him and gently caress his cheek bone. "He apologized. For reacting that way, and for assuming that it wasn't yours. He said he knows now, and he won't cause any more harm." Mark accepts it, putting the car in drive and pulling away from the house. Away from the chaos. For now.


End file.
